After 8 Years
by XxDarknesSaberxX
Summary: After 8 years, something mysterious happens. Jeremie gets an email from a friend, thought to be dead. Chapter One up! Please Read and Review. My first ficcy.


A/N- : This is my first fanfic ever so please be light on the Flamies k? I am a inexperienced writer but for some reason I feel like I can really write today. Maybe it's the Chocolate. Lol . Please enjoy the stories. Oh and feel free to compliment me or give me some hints k? Just don't go all Simon on me. I don't know if I could handle it. Lol jk. Oh and...I don't own Code Lyoko. Read and Review k? Please and Thankies! Araako (Oh and any other fic submitted by me will be on eLuSiVeLoVeR. From now on.)

**Chapter 1-The Message**

"Well, I think it's about time I check my email…" I mutter indifferently with a sigh as I place my elbows down on the desk in front of me.  
"You have 103 messages!" chirps the computer.

"Whoa," I think out loud with amazement as my eyes scan down the screen, "103 messages? How long has it been?"

I slide into my chair and begin to search through all the messages.

As soon as I open the "mailbox" thousands of spam flood the screen advertising nasty things...

Turning around and looking around to make sure that nobody was looking and seeing these dirty emails that I have no interest in.

Well, as little interest in it as any other regular guy.

My mind wanders back to the pretty face that used to stare at me through the screen, back to when I actually had hope for someone in my life that was worth seeing everyday.

"Why can't I just let her go?" I wonder miserably as I keep looking through, and deleting, mind you, the dirty emails, until a name catches my eye and makes my heart beat much faster.

"It's...it's...Aelita, but...I thought she was..."

I choose not to finish that sentence. I hate that memory above all else, and have no intention to open it up ever again.

I quickly push the thought out of my mind and open the email. As I begin to read it out loud, I notice my hands trembling and the drops of sweat beading down my forehead and through my hair.

"No...I thought we deleted X.A.N.A once and for all, I thought she was gone; how can she...be back?"

As my heart races faster, thousands of memories flood my brain.

The Lyoko group, which I had been apart of at the time, had been unsuccessful at making Aelita a human being.

That painful day still haunts me in my dreams, and when I'm not dreaming.

Suddenly, I reach for the keyboard and begin to type before I even realize what I'm doing.

_Dear Aeilta-_

_We will come for you. Hold on. Stay away from any of X.A.N.A's drones. The group will come, I promise. From-_

"No wait..." I think as I wonder what word would best describe what I want to say.

Well, THE four-letter word stands out in my mind, and I can't help but type it in.

_Love, Jeremie._

I grasp the mouse and click send before I can change my mind about adding 'love' at the end.

Sighing, I remember that after we defeated X.A.N.A, the group got into a terrible fight because after all we did...Aelita just would not 'humanize'.

A stab of…well, something, rages through me.

Why couldn't things have just gone as planned?

Would everything be different now?

Would the fight that separated us have ever happened?

"Man...I wish the group was still together," I think with a heavy sigh as I take yet another stroll down memory lane.

I push the thought away angrily, realizing how all of them had been worse than jerks to me.

"Forget them...I'll save Lyoko myself."  
Pushing myself away from the computer, I quickly grab my coat and rush out the door in an adrenaline rush.

I run loudly down the corridors, then hear my stomps echoing throughout the halls.

"Crap…I hope nobody heard me…"

I try to step more quietly, then think 'screw it' and run again.

Only, this time I'm conscious of how difficult it was.

"When was the last time I exercised?" I wonder as I gasp for air.

Not that I was heavy or anything, but I don't think seeing the sun every once in a while would necessarily kill me.

After all, it's hard not to think I look like I'm casting for "Dawn of the Dead".

I quickly glance around to see if anyone is following me, open the man-hole cover, and jump through.

"Woah...it's already been over 8 years since I was down here," I mutter to myself, looking around and seeing the familiar surroundings that feel more like home than anywhere else has ever felt.

As I swat at the grimy cobwebs littering the tunnel I quickly notice my old scooter, which might I add, has collected it's fair share of dust. As soon as I had gone down I had reappeared through the other man-hole, and sprinted toward the abandoned ware-house.

"Hmph," I murmur as I push the round button to the elevator, "seems like just yesterday I went through an elevator…"

Finally I reach the Computer.

I bound over to it, settle myself in the old chair, and push the "ON" button. Suddenly the computer comes to life; humming as it always did.

"JEREMIE!"

I gape at the screen as a worried, yet joyful Aelita springs to life.

"It's you," she begins as she reaches out toward me, only to reach a glass barrier, "Oh my God, I have missed you so," she said genuinely, making my heart thump uncomfortably against my rib cage.

It hadn't beat so hard since I'd last seen her soft, pretty face.

Sighing deeply, I long to place my hand on her cheek and comfort her, make her feel like everything will be alright.

She had changed so much; her once choppy pink hair has grown to beautiful lengths and her eyes are ever so 'Baby-blue', more so than back then.

Or maybe they just looked that way because it'd been so long since I've seen the deep pools of sparkling blue.

"Aeilta...it's really is you! Are you ok? Has X.A.N.A hurt you? What happened?" Thousands upon thousands of questions spring into my head and I ask them frantically.

She smiles, seemingly amused that I'm fussing over her.

"Shhh…" she says, then suddenly her smile disappears and her features change to a look of pure horror.

"...Jeremie they're coming! They're coming! X.A.N.A's planning to 'materialize' himself and take over the world personally, please..." her voice and her image begin to break up.

"Wait! What's happening! TELL ME! PLEASE, WHAT?" I hear myself losing control, endlessly yelling at the screen that was beginning to grow 'snowy'. "Please...Jeremie...gather...the oth..."

It crashes. I hear it, it stops humming, that smile I longed to see for countless weeks, no longer there...

I pound a strong fist on the desk in frustration.

"I'm coming, Aelita, wait for me…"

How'd Yall like it? Was it worth your time? Lol hope so. Please take the time to Review pleasies? If everyone reviews it and I get positive reviews I'll continue? Won't that float you boat? Lol, joking. Oh and don't worry the others will come in soon enough. You all don't think you'd get away without hearing from Odd and the others? Lol. Just hope you all enjoyed it. huggies. Araako


End file.
